


【无授翻/卡贝无差】缓和政策

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: Set in David-is-in-Madrid periodwarning：有OFC/卡西情节原文地址 https://archiveofourown.org/works/435706





	【无授翻/卡贝无差】缓和政策

贝克汉姆是在杂志上第一次见到卡西的，他在一张照片里出现了，他跳起来用手抓住了一个高球。他状态很好，贝克汉姆想，耳朵还竖起来了。之后他转会去了皇马，这时就知道了更多关于卡西的事情了——比如他有一个冷静的头脑，反应很快，抗压能力挺强之类的。不过那张照片仍在他脑海里，卡西做完扑救后摔在草皮上，他才十六岁，有年轻的脸和脸上的阳光。

其实他们的第一次交谈不能算做严格意义上的交谈，在那之前贝克汉姆已经生病一星期了。他可能在发烧，肺里像是有沙子一样痒，让他想咳嗽，耳朵还听不太清楚，当然最难过的是他的嗓子。他喝水都能让嗓子像火烧一样。他一直在努力治好它，可惜目前为止还没什么用。

训练结束后，卡西问：“你的喉咙？”他关上衣物柜，门发出砰的一声。

贝克汉姆摇摇头，继续往包里塞东西，他什么都不想说，只想回家睡觉。

“听不懂。”

好，卡西开始推他了，还很重。

贝克汉姆向上翻了一下眼皮，他被惹恼了。

“你是不是喉咙痛？”卡西又问，他把手放在自己的脖子中间，“吼拢？”

“什么？”贝克汉姆十分不解。

“喉-咙”，他犹豫了一下，“喉咙。”

“对，我喉咙痛，简直剧痛。”

卡西点点头递给他一个盒子。贝克汉姆拿过来看到盒子上画着紫花和风车，中间有一头公牛。

“这是什么？”

卡西回答地很快，还是用西班牙语说的。贝克汉姆就继续看着他。

“茶，”卡西像豁出去一样，“治喉咙的。”

这盒东西闻起来有一股草本植物的味道，尝起来应该很凉。“哦，这样，谢谢你。”

卡西嗯了一声，把他的包甩到肩膀上。他放弃盯着贝克汉姆的肩膀这个行为，朝古蒂喊了声然后追了上去。贝克汉姆把这个盒子塞进他的包里。

维多利亚找到这个的时候他正躺在沙发上看一个西班牙的娱乐节目，看得昏昏欲睡。

“这是什么”，她一边问一边看这个盒子的背面。

贝克汉姆把自己从枕头上拔起来瞥了一眼，又倒回去了。“茶吧。队友给我的，不太清楚。”维多利亚喜欢喝茶，没准她会喜欢这个。

“这里面有很多凉的东西，说不定对你嗓子挺好的，”她坐下来接着看，“有不少药材，说真的，你嗓子不太好对吧，大卫？”

他不置可否地从喉咙里发出一点声音。  
维多利亚找了一个大杯子给他泡茶，泡了满满一杯还加了蜂蜜。这个杯子里的内容物简直是一个维他命的集合体。不过喝起来还行，就是在喝植物。他喝下去的时候嗓子好了一点，鼻子也塞得不那么死了，甚至头都不晕了。他晚上睡得不错，然后用三天喝完了一整盒。

当贝克汉姆上大巴去塞维利亚的时候，他从罗纳尔多和哈维尔闹成一团的边缘蹭过去坐在了卡西边上。

“Hey，”他把包提到前排座位的下面，“谢谢你的茶，挺管用的。”

卡西把耳机摘下来，盯着贝克汉姆的喉咙挑了挑眉毛说“好多了？”

“没错，好多了，谢了，”

卡西注意到贝克汉姆正看着他iPod的屏幕，于是他把手伸过去。贝克汉姆一会儿就划完了歌单，他看上去就跟能看懂一样，实际上他当然看不懂。没错，卡西的英语水平比贝克汉姆的西语水平更好。可这是六个小时的车程啊，于是贝克汉姆指着一首叫Algo de mi（Some of my）的歌问这是什么意思。

于是接下来几个小时，他们就在学语言。具体操作为贝克汉姆指着一首歌问什么意思，然后卡西试着用英语去解释，贝克汉姆的词汇量确实提升了。他学到了“保护者”“愉悦”“出汗”和“鹿”——当卡西不知道该怎么解释的时候他就扯扯嘴角和耸肩，接着开始笑。他笑的时候眼角会皱起一点纹路。

“所以，触摸。触摸就是碰一下的意思，对吧？触摸。”

“触摸。”卡西在发“r”的音的时候是卷舌的。他用眼睛鼓励贝克汉姆跟他说一遍。

“触摸。“贝克汉姆尝试了却又可能迎来了痛苦的失败。因为卡西笑了，然后贝克汉姆跟着笑。“问题不大，不，问题挺大，试试这个。Co-rah-zone”

“Corazón。”

“意思是？”

“是……”卡西抬起眼睛，空气在他的嘴角流动，他在思考。“可能……心藏？”

“心藏。”卡西把手放在自己的左胸上。

“心藏，哦，心脏。”贝克汉姆说。

“心脏。”卡西表示赞同。

比赛挺顺利的，这时贝克汉姆来到皇马之后的第四场正赛，塞维利亚的场地不错。他正处于最佳状态里。所以在中圈爆发冲突的时候他并没有看到，也许是有人跳水，那边特别吵闹，所有人都在往那边赶。他只想继续比赛，但是他眼角的余光看到萨维奥拉撞在卡西身上，一边推他一边大声喊叫。贝克汉姆突然就想冲过去，而且他不能理解为什么他要冲过去，他一开始并不很生气，不过他马上否定了自己不生气的想法。有人抓住他的球衣把他拽回来了，最后他并没有成功掺和进去。

最后他们赢了两个。当他们坐在大巴上等肾上腺素消退之后，贝克汉姆就有时间冷静地思考了，离开球场时卡西把手臂环在他的腰上，推着他的屁股，在球员通道里带着手套弄乱他的头发，还有笑起来皱着的眼角。然后贝克汉姆发现大事不妙了。

他们都在马德里的一个酒吧吃休息日的午餐。本地人介绍海鲜饭和烤茄子给贝克汉姆。但是俄罗斯来的恩萨拉蒂拉和路易斯硬塞给他油炸辣椒，吃得他觉得自己要吐了。他还是不太能理解队友们在对他说什么，不过他们用简单的短句是体贴他而不是纡尊降贵了。有一次贝克汉姆用西班牙语说了一句双关语，他们都跟着喝彩起来。

在这之后，贝克汉姆用刀尖戳他盘子里的贻贝，劳尔看着手表跟大家说再见。十五分钟之后大家纷纷起身付账走人。贝克汉姆在想他是不是漏掉了什么训练，卡西注意到他在走神，他用餐巾纸擦了嘴，擦掉了那点十分钟前贝克汉姆就想擦掉的酱汁。

“午睡。”卡西说，“走吧。”

他们坐了拥挤的地铁，还顶着大太阳走了五个街区，终于到卡西的公寓了。非常复古的唱片音乐充满整个房间，卡西把一个杯沿碎了一点的玻璃杯推给贝克汉姆，还有一罐酒。贝克汉姆一口气喝了一半，房间里现在就很凉爽和安静了，隔绝了城市的烟尘高温和各种噪音。为什么不是每个国家都有午睡的习俗呢。

不过他身体不太能理解到底什么是午睡，所以他用了一点时间整理冰箱，卡西却看电视，他的肱二头肌上有一点瘀伤，值得一个冰袋。下午三点半，维多利亚打电话过来，飞机上有一个男人被嘲笑，贝克汉姆用电话给布鲁克林打招呼，然后维多利亚把巴黎的房间号告诉他。贝克汉姆试着记住它，因为现在只有脑子可用。

“伊克尔，”贝克汉姆把手机夹在肩膀和脸颊之间，他歪着头朝厨房外面喊，可卡西全身心地投入电视，贝克汉姆感受到冰袋正在融化，“你的笔在哪？”

“抽屉里，”好一会儿才有回应，卡西仍盯着屏幕，“抽屉右边。”

他们待在一起的时间越久，卡西就更敢说英语了。他有一股奇怪的美国口音（他说他高中英语老师是个美国人而且他学的不错）讲到在马拉加的酩酊大醉的晚上，卡西喝了太多桑格利亚酒。

他们还在沙发上靠得太近。不过有时候贝克汉姆能听出卡西还有点艾塞克斯口音，特别是他发“a”“r”和“h”的时候。“我同意”和“我不同意”。（I does nuh fink so. I do nuh fink so, Daveed.）

贝克汉姆在冰箱底部发现了一袋洋蓟，判断这种南欧蔬菜的好坏就是在难为一个大不列颠人。

“这个是好的吗？”贝克汉姆又改口了，“熟了吗？”

“熟了。”卡西还没更换他的冰袋，贝克汉姆把洋蓟放到最上面的架子上，这袋蔬菜很快就会被吃掉。然后他拿了一罐啤酒，顺便找到了另一个新的冰袋。

他在卡西身边坐下——一个容易引发事故的距离，他们的 大腿碰到一起。不过卡西没什么反应，所以贝克汉姆也没动。

“把你手臂伸出来一下？”

卡西顺从地把他的淤青翻出来，“你早就看到里吗？”

贝克汉姆包扎的同时越过去看着屏幕，他花了两秒钟才发现这是《终结者》，阿诺德、太阳镜和糟糕的特效。当贝克汉姆还是个孩子的时候琳恩就拥有这个终结者阶段了。他们破旧的家用录像机在莱顿斯通的冰冷地下室里一遍又一遍地放着这个。贝克汉姆很确定她对迈克尔比恩感兴趣。贝克汉姆可以闭着眼睛背诵这部电影的每条线，然后卡西看着他说马上换台。

卡西已经看了一个小时电视了。

“看这个也行。”贝克汉姆试着弄好绷带上奇怪的结。

卡西放下遥控器，他笑了，解释说他是个机器人，他移了一下手臂让贝克汉姆好从底下绕过去摸到尼龙搭扣，这样他就不用看到电视了。贝克汉姆的鼻子在卡西的肩上压了一会以搞定这个结，期间卡西拿着啤酒在屏幕上比比画画，贝克汉姆不知道他是怎么搞到啤酒罐的。

“为什么？”贝克汉姆问，他被尼龙搭扣打败了，它黏在一起，还沾着冰袋里的混合物。

卡西大口喝着啤酒，回答地十分快速，他说是为了阻止来自未来的孩子？未来的孩子和机器人。

“和机器人？”

“结束他们。”卡西说得更清楚一点，他重复了“e”。

贝克汉姆一个下午就消耗在卡西客厅里的沙发上。他喝着啤酒打着瞌睡，听一个西班牙配音演员让一个美国人听起来像一个奥地利人。卡西有时候会尝试翻译一些他认为重要的片段。他的声音低沉且听上去快睡着了，从贝克汉姆的身体里穿过去，比城市里的车流或者阳台上的风扇还要深刻。（“他现在希望这个人把衣服还给他。”“他说他会回来。”这是贝克汉姆最喜欢的部分）

他在半梦半醒间感觉到卡西小心地把空的啤酒罐收拾走，尽可能轻地放在地板上。

（“当他们都变得更年轻，他说他收到她的照片了，以及他记得清清楚楚，他一直爱她，从那时开始。）

等贝克汉姆醒来的时候太阳已经快落山了。天空呈现一种鸽灰色，城市里正慢慢亮起灯光。音乐被关掉了，花香从窗外被带进房间里，应该是庭院里的茉莉花和鼠尾草。卡西在沙发上轻轻地打呼噜。他的头离贝克汉姆的肩膀只有几英寸，而维多利亚的房间号在他手心里变得难以辨认，可能是汗水或冰袋里的混合液，也可能都有。

在瓦伦西亚的客场之后，他们留在更衣室里最久，因为卡西洗了一个耗时特别长的澡，贝克汉姆用这个时间乘机刮脸，事情的发展越来越荒唐了，因为当卡西腰上围着毛巾出来的时候他不会抬头看一眼。他费劲地在包里找东西但是无功而返。卡西焦躁地揉着头发，头发掉在前额上了，他又把它压回头顶。

“看起来还行。”贝克汉姆说，他的剪刀在剪胡子的时候就断了。

“是还行。”卡西重复。

“没错，”他转回镜子前。卡西开始在自己包里翻江倒海，贝克汉姆听见他在用西语嘀咕一些他能听懂但是说不出来的东西。比如他忘把除臭剂带来，或者希望自己有一家格兰诺拉酒吧之类的。

“借我的吧，”贝克汉姆把自己的那一支扔过去，瞄准他的胸口扔，不过卡西接住了他，这就是他为什么要当门将。

那天晚上他们都去了海边的一家俱乐部。地上堆着沙子和圣诞节装饰灯，音乐在其间蹦来蹦去。贝克汉姆大部分时间都喝醉了。湿润的海腥味空气被封闭在一起，卡西在隔间里被挤得满脸通红，正对着他的耳朵说话，要不然就什么都听不见。不过听见也没什么用，他的口音太重，贝克汉姆理解不了。他闻起来就像穿着贝克汉姆的衣服。当大卫回话时他就把鼻子压在他耳朵下面，下巴放在他肩膀上，卡西对他放任自流。贝克汉姆整晚都在桌子下面半硬着。

现在他们在大巴上坐在一起就理所当然了。如果他们从客场回来太晚，卡西就会靠在贝克汉姆的肩上睡觉。

贝克汉姆从不找情人。他和自己老婆以外的人上床，但是他不出轨。那是不一样的，意味着这比一个活人给你打手枪更多，是一个情感上的承诺和互惠互利，以及听起来像是一个金融行业的术语。还意味着你得喜欢他们这么对你，因为他们就是你选的那个。你会深入知道他们的一切，那些美丽的，浮于表面上的光彩都被揭开，你知道所有不太好的东西。令人尴尬，就比如当他们为某事震惊时，他们的呼吸会紊乱，你会知道这个，以及当你触碰他们的嘴唇时——那正是你不想碰的东西。

贝克汉姆知道他是个混蛋，他知道他很了不起，但是——

他不会找情人。

贝克汉姆从来没见过卡西真正生气。好吧，当然在球场上见过。把球扔得很远，踢草皮和用力拍门柱之类的。但是他从来没见过他在塞维利亚那场里那么暴躁。当他开始推奥斯卡的时候，大卫觉得够了，他走过去问卡西你怎么了？

“我怎么了，”卡西反问，他走得很快，“我怎么了，因为——”

他绕着贝克汉姆走来走去，然后像是要戳穿他一样用手指着他。一大堆西班牙语从他嘴里冒出来，这回贝克汉姆是真的听不懂了。他听到“中线”“投球”和各种不同形态的“操你妈”。卡西仍然在叫喊，他真的像一只笼子里的动物，把自己在栅栏上撞得血淋淋的。贝克汉姆不知道他是悲伤还是生气。最后一切就结束了，卡西怒气冲冲地冲进雨里，而大卫不知所措地站在那里，像一棵连根拔起的树，一辆翻倒的汽车，BBC飓风录像里的一只狗，在废墟里四处游荡。

“他不喜欢输球。尤其是因为他失误的时候？”

贝克汉姆去问古蒂，他想知道自己是不是看起来和自己感觉的一样困惑。当然他看起来困惑极了，因为古蒂降低声音才能继续下去。“他的女朋友呢？他们是要分手吗。”贝克汉姆觉得自己心脏扭在一起，“伊克尔看起来很孤独，你知道我在说什么对吧。”

贝克汉姆什么都不知道。他不知道卡西和他的女友是不是很长时间没上床了，或者他们真的要分手，其实他根本不知道那个“女朋友”是否真的存在。他知道卡西喜欢长腿的深发女孩。他们一起去迪斯科舞厅的时候他看见那些女孩子贴在他身上，但那不是卡西愿意的，只是因为太挤了。那里总是人很多，让他的脸贴到她们的脖子上，让他把手放在她们大腿后面，放在她们的印花织裙下面。他看见那些女孩喘着气，张开双腿，也听见他在她们耳边轻轻说话。

贝克汉姆当然看到了。

他们六天没再说什么，贝克汉姆一次又一次把球踢进球门，直到工作人员关掉远光灯开始赶人之后他才离开，然后一个想法出现了。当一个想法变成一个计划的时候，他就必须执行它了。

只有这一刻是真实的，那个女孩站在贝克汉姆身后，她身上的香水味让人觉得压抑，而卡西站在门外，他低着头看着他自己的鞋子。

但这是不一样的，贝克汉姆想，这跟冲进中圈打架或者为卡西整理冰箱、和他一起看终结者都不一样的，他也不知道这是什么。

贝克汉姆打开门了。

卡西的冷漠、怨恨和疲倦已经持续一个星期了，他带着这样的脸进来，看着贝克汉姆。他看起来像是要说什么，然后他注意到了那个女孩。其实他不在意，因为他表情根本就没变化。贝克汉姆不知道这是不是一件好事。

不过卡西的目光在那个女孩子的巧克力色头发上停留了，还有那双长腿。女孩子穿得很好，衣服很合身，高跟鞋的带子从脚踝绕了过去。当她绕过贝克汉姆而捧着卡西的脸吻他时卡西并没有动。

贝克汉姆可以听见她的嘴唇在卡西皮肤上的声音。他感觉不是真实，因为卡西一直在看着他，甚至当那个女孩亲吻他的跳动的颈动脉，试着对付他的裤子时也是如此。

女孩站起身来，然后把卡西推到床上，他终于把他的眼睛从贝克汉姆身上移开了，转而投向趴在他膝盖之间的女孩身上。贝克汉姆坐在角落里的扶手椅上，看着女孩子靠在卡西大腿上，他看到女孩用嘴咬着牛仔裤时卡西咬住他自己的嘴唇了。他感受到身体内部有一种短暂的疼痛腾升而起，是那种能让感官都慢下来的疼痛。贝克汉姆想知道这样的情况在卡西身上持续多久了，比如他女朋友不想做或者他训练之后太累了，他又想象卡西脱下他的手套倒在床上给自己打手枪的样子。房间里很黑，而他本人半梦半醒，甚至有运动之后的肌肉酸痛。而那时，贝克汉姆每晚都回家，回到维多利亚身边，他甚至没有想过。

“你起来一下，”贝克汉姆打断了他们。女孩动作很快，她已经解决了卡西的裤子，正对付衬衫的纽扣们，她的头发垂在他的脖子边上，舔吻着他胸前的皮肤。这时贝克汉姆让她停下。他只想看看卡西，卡西也抬头看贝克汉姆，好像开始明白什么了。

当那个女孩更进一步的时候，卡西脸上所有表情都被掩盖过去，他看起来更年轻，像那张照片，可又被一些难以表述的物体淹没了一样。

他看向贝克汉姆的眼睛像小鹿。

贝克汉姆高抬贵手，他终于喊停了，这就引起那个女孩子的疑问，而卡西看起来很不舒服。女孩被指示用手，贝克汉姆说希望有一滩精液出现在伊克尔的小腹上。

卡西也不知道接下来会发生什么，他望着天花板，衣服被拉起来，他大口大口呼吸，整个人肌肉绷紧，满脸通红。贝克汉姆什么都看到了。当女孩站起来活动关节时他才发现他的手一直攥着扶手，手指都麻木了。

女孩子拿了钱就走了，贝克汉姆很少看到卡西双眼不能聚焦的时刻，他走进浴室拉开裤子拉链，就像十五岁那年第一次打手枪一样抽搐，他的腿感觉不太对，还有膝盖，膝盖也不很舒服。

他往脸上泼水，还盯着镜子里的自己好一会儿，当维多利亚的电话来时自己的心率才回复正常。可他按了静音，今天的怪事太多了。

贝克汉姆出来的时候卡西已经把自己整理干净了，他踢掉裤子可仍躺在原位，四肢敞开成一个“大”字。他的头发还是很乱，看起来快睡着了。

贝克汉姆一边拨号一边对他说他要叫中餐外卖，他对自己仍能保持稳定的声线这一成就很满意。而起现在房间里都是卡西的味道了，“你要点什么？”

卡西在贤者时间里深思熟虑，他一边想一边揉眼睛，贝克汉姆就把手放回桌子上，防止它们去触碰什么东西，比如卡西本人。

“牛肉还有西兰花。”卡西听起来像是喝醉了，还听起来很快乐。

他们叫了蒙古鸡和牛肉西兰花，还有三个煮鸡蛋。卡西补充还要米饭，他的头埋在枕头里。然后他们有了糙米饭。

贝克汉姆穿上鞋，像往常一样把鞋带系了两个结，他直起身子的时候发现垃圾桶边上躺了个纸团。

他对卡西说你扔偏了，又把它送进垃圾桶。

卡西开始笑，他知道贝克汉姆是笑着说的，尽管他闭着眼睛。他扯了扯毯子却发现它卡住了，贝克汉姆帮他把毯子扯出来，边说他去拿外卖。

他停了一会儿，又折返回来在卡西的头发上落下一吻。因为他习惯这么做了，比如在他们要短暂分开之前。他们就是这样的。

他关上门的时候卡西已经快睡着了，头发黏在前额上。

fin


End file.
